When I Needed You Most
by Omekawa Miku
Summary: Yesung's cousin has arrived to Korea from the United States, and is going to stay with them temporarily! But will new love sprout and new hatred burn? Not to mention, a love triangle forms! Super Junior's SungminXOC LeeteukXOC
1. Introductions and Feelings

Gyo Sun-Jung set down her suitcase and bag. She had just come down from the States to South Korea to continue on her dream as a singer, since there was going to be auditions to sign trainees under SM Entertainment. She fidgeted with her medium black hair as she looked around anxiously. Sunjung quickly whipped out a cell phone and punched in a number, patiently waiting for the other to answer.

"Anyo?" A familiar voice calmly answered.

"Jongwoon! Where are you? I thought you were going to pick me up at the airport…" Sunjung whined.

"Aish, Sunjung, I told you not to call me Jongwoon anymore. Call me Yesung, okay?"

"You're no fun, Jongwoonnie." Sunjung pouted.

"Sunjung." Yesung's voice was firm and serious.

"Fine, Yesungie."

"There, that wasn't so hard. My friends and I are on the way there, okay? We were in a tight schedule and had an interview. Don't worry, I bet my turtle misses you…" A slight chuckle came from Yesung.

"TtangKkoMa? Yay! I'll see you, oppa!" Sunjung hung up and looked around.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey guys, remember me mentioning my cousin staying with us? " Yesung looked up at the other members. "She's going to audition to become a trainee for SM."

"Aish, you never mentioned she was a girl! Having Eva and that crocodile home-staying with us a while ago was enough." Kangin complained. "I won't like her." After saying that, Leeteuk lightly hit him in the arm.

Sungmin gave one of his innocent smiles again. "It _will _be interesting if another girl were to live with us again, but-" Sungmin was cut off by Yesung.

"Come on guys, she can cook and do the laundry for us as payment." Yesung half-heartedly said, chuckling.

"So she'll be like our maid? Alright!" Donghae grinned, earning a elbowing by Kyuhyun.

There were murmurs of agreement by the other members, a grumble from Kangin, and silence from Heechul.

After a few minutes of silence, Heechul waved his hand around frantically. "…. Is she cute? Does she have a lot of money?"

_A half hour later… _

The boy band looked around for Yesung's cousin outside the airport as E. passed by them, silently squealing and taking pictures of them via cell phone. A sudden change in volume occurred, with a long feminine-sounding squeal/scream being heard. Sunjung glomped Yesung unexpectedly.

"Jongwoon~!"

"Sunjung!" Both of them hugged each other tightly. After a few seconds, they parted. "Everybody, this is my cousin, Gyo Sun-jung, or just Sunjung. She came from the States."

"Ooooh… she is cute." Heechul stared at her.

Leeteuk walked over to Sunjung. "Can you talk Korean?" He said in broken English.

Sunjung nodded. "Anyo!" She waved at the members and smiled, showing her right dimple. Leeteuk was taken aback at this but quickly got over it, his cheeks turning slightly red.

"Oy, why does she have to be so informal?" Kangin complained again. Everyone started to laugh along with Sunjung, accepting her as their newfound friend. They quickly went back into the car, with Sunjung sitting between Sungmin and Ryeowook.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself, Sunjunh sshi?" Kyuhyun smiled.

"Well, I'm pretty good at cooking and domestic tasks, but please don't pile me with chores. I'd be happy to cook for you all since I've had the experience of being a restaurant waitress back in America. I love pink, sky blue, and purple, not to mention cute little bunny rabbits. Yesung ah should know about my rabbit, Bae. Too bad he had to stay home. I love to sing but I'm not that good at dancing. So I need to be trained if I get accepted into SM." Sunjung grinned. "I'm half Korean, half American. Also, I'm fluent in Korean, English, and Chinese. I'm studying Japanese as well."

"Oh, you're studying Japanese too? So is our Sungminnie!" Eunhyuk exclaimed. Sunjung glanced at Sungmin, who shyly smiled at Sunjung.

"How old are you, Sunjung sshi?" Sungmin asked.

"23." She answered quickly.

"You know, if you compare Sungmin's and Sunjung's names, they're very similar." Kibum noticed. Everyone chuckled.

**Gomenesai, readers of my Soul Eater fanfic. But I won't be continuing Just Look in The Mirror. I lost inspiration for it and I noticed there's too much incest. XD So enjoy this Leeteuk/SungminXOC fanfic.**


	2. Cooking Queen

The fourteen soon arrived to Super Junior's apartment, with Shindong and Kibum carrying Sunjung's bags for her inside. Yesung helped Sunjung inside as she looked around. "Wow, it's pretty surprising to find out you guys live in a place like this." She looked at the rooms and the dorms for the Super Junior members.

"Well, we don't live in a mansion or anything, but make yourself at home." Siwon offered. "You can have the dorm Kibum has, since he has a lock on his door and a clean separate bathroom. He'll probably bunk in with Heechul."

"Thank you. Since I heard you guys were in a busy schedule, why don't I make dinner? All I need are ingredients and proper cooking supplies." Sunjung went into the kitchen.

"All of that are all in the kitchen." Kyuhyun sat down on the floor and booted up the Wii. Ryeowook joined him on the game as he grabbed a controller. The members soon separated into different areas of their apartment. Kibum and Shindong helped unpack Sunjung's things in her new dorm. Yesung and Sungmin were on the computer, looking up their events for this week. Leeteuk stood nearby the kitchen. The others were either practicing dance moves or working out.

A few minutes passed and everyone were too immersed in what they were doing except Leeteuk. He nearly dozed off until he heard a clang and an "Ai ya!" in the kitchen. He rushed in and noticed Sunjung on the floor, holding onto her right index finger. "Aish… Too hot…." She complained. Leeteuk crouched down.

"Hey, are you alright, Sunjung sshi?" Leeteuk examined her finger and then looked around for a bandage. "Be careful while you're cooking."

"Ah, yeah… Just a minor kitchen burn… Thank you, Teukie hyung. … I can call you that, right?" Sunjung blinked at him with an innocent look on her face. Leeteuk blushed at the girl as he quickly affixed a bandage around the burn.

"Yes, it is fine." Leeteuk tried not to stammer. Sunjung smiled at him, showing her dimple again. " Thank you, hyung. I'm an only child so I never had any older brothers to care about me. Plus I'm quite of fan of yours."

Leeteuk tried not to blush again, but failed. "Ah, really? I never knew you would listen to Super Junior." He stood up and smiled at Sunjung. "Be careful, okay? It smells good, by the way." He went out.

Donghae and Eunhyuk helped set the table, setting down 14 plates, pair of chopsticks, and spoons. They shared both sides as they finished. Once they noticed the delicious smell coming from the kitchen, their mouths started drooling and they started to drift to the kitchen, resulting in Sunjung hitting their faces with a newspaper.

She shook her head. "Be patient, will you two?" She started to pout and shooed them away, walking back into the kitchen. All the members sat the table, waiting anxiously to see how Sunjung cooked. She appeared before them, setting down a pot of spicy rice cakes, a plate of gaibi/ribs, a bowl of gejang (crabs marinated in soy sauce), and various bowls of side dishes. "Dig in everyone~"

The thirteen young men took a portion of one of the main dishes, staring at it. Shindong started tasting the gaibi as his eyes danced with joy. Kangin soon tasted the spicy rice cakes, chewed thoroughly, and murmured positive remarks about it. Everyone soon joined in on the feast. They chatted happily about random topics like their recent single. But they didn't forget about the taste of the food. They all grinned at Sunjung who just gave them a few blinks.

"Sunjung sshi, this is delicious! It's the best food I've eaten in a while." Hangeng happily grabbed a slice of gaibi.

"Wow, Sunjung. You really take your culinary skills after your umma." Yesung remarked, quickly refilling his plate.

"Really~? Umma always criticized me for my cooking." Sunjung exclaimed. "But I'm happy you all like my food!"

Sungmin looked at Sunjung. "This is better than my umma's cooking! Sunjung, saranghae!" Sunjung stared at the 23-year old young man as blood rose up to his face. "I-I mean, I like you as a friend. Not that way, of course. We just met."

Sunjung quickly nodded. "Y-Yeah! Of course!"

Leeteuk looked down at his plate. He got up and the rest looked at him. "Teukie hyung, why are you getting up?" Heechul asked, his mouth full of food. "I have something to do in my room, I'll eat by myself." Leeteuk quickly walked away with his plate. He went into his dorm and shut it, sighing. He set the plate down on the floor and he fell onto his bed.

_There's no way Sungminnie and Sunjung sshi could have something between them. They just met today. I shouldn't make a big deal out of this._ Leeteuk thought.

_But why is it… so hard not to?_


	3. Pajama Party

A month or two passed, and Sunjung was accepted into the Super Junior family. She happily cooked and did daily chores for them to pay for her new home and all the fun she's had and will have. She thought of the members as her hyungs, for they cared about her dearly as if she was their younger sister. Sunjung would scold them for trying to protect them so much, especially Eunhyuk and Heechul, who often say that they must take duty as her appa and umma. Sometimes, Leeteuk would avoid her during rehearsals and get embarrassed when Sunjung praises him a good job. Same went for Sungmin, who would just give his aegyo smile and walk away. Most of the other members acted like that on some occasional times.

But, one day, Sunjung wasn't home at her usual time, and the thirteen twenty-ers started to worry, even Kangin. It was raining. Sungmin worried the most and nearly cried as the maknae of the group, Kyuhyun, tried to calm him. An hour past and Sungmin couldn't take it, punching in Sunjung's number in seconds.

"A-Anyo?" Sunjung's voice answered, as shivers were heard.

"Sunjung sshi? Where are you? Are you outside? Did you catch a cold?" Sungmin asked all of those questions in one breath. She giggled but then sneezed. "Ai… you did catch a cold. I'll come and get you, okay?"

"O-Okay… I'm a few blocks away from you guys…" More shivers were heard as Sungmin started to worry more. "But-"He quickly hung up, grabbed his hoodie and umbrella, and ran out the door. He put the hood over his head so he wouldn't be seen, and opened his umbrella.

Leeteuk watched as the 86-liner ran off into the rain, quickly grabbing his jacket and following him. The two looked at each other and smiled, heading off to Sunjung's aid. Sunjung was sitting on a bench, with no jacket. Leeteuk ran towards her and removed his jacket, placing it over her shoulders. Sungmin walked over and offered the umbrella. The three walked back to their apartment, sharing Sungmin's umbrella. Sunjung smiled weakly at the two.

_Back at the apartment…_

"Oy! Why did Sungminnie and Teukie run off without us! As umma and appa, Eunhyukie and I should've gone to save our dear Sunjung!" Heechul complained as Eunhyuk nodded in agreement.

Kibum was completely oblivious to all the drama and complaints, reading his script for the drama he's currently in along with a novel while sitting in the corner of the living room. Hangeng and Ryeowook were busy cooking dinner for the members.

Shindong went into the room and smelled the cooking. "Mmm. I'm hungry. What's for dinner?"

"Aish, you babo. You already snacked on my whole bag of chips including the chocolate cake and pudding Sungmin stored in the fridge. Lose some weight." Yesung played with Kyuhyun on the PS3, to relieve the excess worry about Sunjung.

"Ey! I lost 20 kg!"

"But then you gained 10." Yesung stuck out his tongue, earning a glare from Shindong. Kyuhyun chuckled. "Where's Siwon?"

"Working out with Kangin. Kangin refused to be in the same room as us, but I just know he's jealous of Sunjunnie getting Teukie's attention." Donghae answered.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Kangin yelled from the work-out room as Donghae started cracking up laughing. "Well, it's true, Kangin oppa~!" Donghae teased.

Sunjung, Leeteuk, and Sungmin finally arrived into the apartment. Sunjung waved weakly to them all as she sneezed. Leeteuk and Sungmin led her into her dorm. A few minutes later, Sunjung was resting in bed, changed into her pajamas with a hot towel placed over her forehead. Leeteuk and Sungmin were making seaweed soup with Ryeowook's help. Sungmin playfully added egg as a kick. The rest were eating their dinner.

"Leeteuk hyung, Sungmin hyung, I'll handle the rest. You two eat your dinner, okay? Hangeng and I made Beijing fried rice." The two hyungs looked at each other and nodded, walking over to the table. The members chatted happily once again.

"Heyhey… why don't we cheer up Sunjung since she's sick?" Eunhyuk suggested. "We should have a pajama party... like in Super Junior Happy!"

Eunhyuk quickly stood up along with Shindong. "Pajama ippo~ PAJAMA IPPO~!" They happily chanted, doing this silly dance. Everyone started to laugh.

"Sure. It'll make Sunjung's stay worthwhile. I can't wait to see her smile brightly again." Leeteuk grinned.

"And if she complains, I can just use my aegyo skills!" Sungmin smiled. After all, Sungmin was considered the aegyo king of Super Junior.

A half hour went by and the soup was all done. Everyone was all wearing different yet cute-looking pajamas and held blankets as if they were little kids, which Super Junior usually acted like. Ryeowook carried the small pot of seaweed soup with egg drop, wearing a T-shirt with a cupcake on it with comfy pajama pants with cake designs on it. The thirteen boys entered Sunjung's dorm, grinning. Sunjung looked at them, surprised. They served the soup as each of the members fed her. The boys cheered her up by doing random dances and making her laugh with roleplays and skits. Lastly, Sungmin entered the room once again, carrying a martial arts stick and a mini stereo. He set them down. He turned the stereo on as it played a Chinese song.

Sungmin started doing Chinese martial arts moves and looked as if he were dancing. He did the moves so gracefully and seriously and stopped with a cool-looking pose. Sunjung looked at him in awe. Sungmin then picked up the stick and started spinning it, walking in different positions. The members were grateful Sunjung had a big room. Sungmin stared at Sunjung while smiling as he spun the stick professionally. He stopped and bowed at Sunjung, calmly putting his hand towards Sunjung. She quickly clapped and forgot about her cold.

"I'm really grateful that you guys are doing this really." Sunjung smiled widely as a tear of joy fell down her cheek. They had more fun until they got tired. The boys fell asleep on the floor on their blankets except Leeteuk and Sungmin who were sleeping alongside Sunjung. While everyone was sleeping, Sunjung held each of their hands.


	4. Happiness

Sunjung woke up the next day with Leeteuk and Sungmin worrying. She fidgeted as they playfully kept her from getting out of bed by pinning her down. "H-Hey! I'm fine now! Besides, don't you guys have to rehearse your dances for the next M! Countdown? The schedule said 10 AM." Sunjung was also the manager of their schedules whenever they forgot about an important rehearsal or event they had to go to. Leeteuk looked at the clock and his eyes widened.

"IT'S 9?" Leeteuk quickly jumped out of Sunjung's bed and tried to wake everybody else up. But they just groaned and complained. "Come on, you guys! We have an hour to get ready for rehearsal!" He kicked each of the eleven lightly. Yesung groaned and turned around. He got up first and went to get ready. After ten minutes, everyone went up and got ready.

Sunjnug put her hair into a punk-looking ponytail. After changing into a white half-sleeved hoodie with a black puff vest and black capris, Sunjung helped everyone pick out their clothes. "Sungmin, you should wear some pink at rehearsals more." "Donghae, this blue shirt looks good on you. This shirt and a pair of jeans would be fit for dancing." "Aie! Yesungie! TtangKkoMa is nibbling on one of your jackets!" Sunjung scrambled around and they finally arrived in the car at 9:40, driving off.

Twenty minutes past and their manager scolded them for being almost late. Hours of dancing and dress rehearsals occurred and Sunjung cheered on every one of them. She would occasionally wander to the other room, and review their lyrics to their songs. Sunjung waited impatiently and wandered into another room. Sungmin was there, strumming the guitar and humming a faint tune. He wore a half-sleeved cuffed pink shirt and jeans.

"Wow, you changed from your Super Junior Happy outfit quickly." Sungmin noticed Sunjung when he looked up. He blushed a bit and looked down. Sunjung pranced off towards him and noticed he was holding a sheet of music. She ripped it out of his hands. Sungmin's eyes widened as he reached for it, giving her the famous puppy stare he gives everyone. Sunjung laughed as she looked at the title. "Just When I Needed You Most? … Oh! It's in English!"

"Yeah, I've been trying to write a song in English. So I can be known in America too." Sungmin replied to her.

"Oh, you do NOT know how popular you are in America." Sunjung observed the lyrics.

"Well, Super Junior did go to the Hollywood Bowl a few years ago. We never had time to go to America again."

"Well, can you play this song on the guitar? I'd like to see how it sounds." Sunjung waved the sheet around. Sungmin snatched it from her hands, fake-glaring at her. Sunjung giggled in response.

"Fine. Only because your aegyo skills are catching up to mine." Sungmin looked down and started to play the starting notes of the song. Sunjung started singing.

_You left in the morning and I stared out the window_

_And I struggled for something to say…_

Sungmin stared at her in awe. Sunjung's voice sounded amazing. Her art-like vocals… _She's more similar to Yesung than I thought…_ He thought. He felt his heart beating faster than usual. Th-Thump. Th-Thump. Th-Thump. Sunjung continued singing.

_You left in the rain without closing the door_

_I didn't stand in your way…_

Sungmin sang the next verses with Sunjung smiling alongside him.

_But I miss you more than I missed you before_

_And now where I'll find comfort, God knows_

'_Cause you left me just when I needed you most_

_Left me just when I needed you most._

The two smiled at each other as they sang the rest of the song. Unknowingly, the other twelve members listened to the couple, trying not to tease them in the middle of the song. Leeteuk listened from afar, clenching his fists in jealousy. The truth is, he loves Sunjung. She's optimistic, cheerful, and keeps the group going. He never met a girl like her. The more he got to know her, the more he loved her. Sunjung have been giving mixed signs to Leeteuk and Sungmin, and Leeteuk gets more confused. Does she like him? Or Sungmin?

Now he's watching Sunjung getting closer to Sungmin. Of course, the two was close in age. It wasn't fair Sunjung got to spend more time with Sungmin. But Leeteuk was the leader. He can't just steal Sunjung for himself. Then he finally thought…

_I have to know the truth._


	5. It's Only You

Super Junior and Sunjung rested in the living room after a hard-worked rehearsal. Sunjung looked awkwardly at Leeteuk and Sungmin sitting next to her on the couch. _They've been acting weird around me lately. I wonder why? _She thought. Leeteuk unknowingly reached for her hand and squeezed it once he held it. Sunjung noticed this and blushed. She looked up at her oppa. He didn't even notice it and continued watching the TV.

"Um, Teukie oppa~? You're holding my hand." Sunjung said. Leeteuk looked down and then at Sunjung. He jolted his hand away, his face burning up. Sunjung looked confused.

"Gahhh, there's nothing good on today. Come on, Hyukkie. Let's go on the computer." Donghae grabbed Eunhyuk's hand as they pranced away.

Sungmin was silent the whole time they were flipping through channels and watching TV. He didn't even make eye contact with Sunjung. Sunjung noticed this and tried to start a conversation with him, but he didn't respond. She even did a puppy dog face at him, but it had no effect. Her cell phone started playing "Sorry Sorry" by Super Junior. Sunjung took it out of her pocket and answered it. "Anyo?" "Eh?" "Really?" "That's so great, sister!" "Ooh, I heard the choco pies are good there." "Okay, see you!"

Sunjung hung up and looked at Leeteuk."My older sister just came to Korea. And she might be staying for a few nights here." Kangin responded once again "NO MORE GIRLS!" as Leeteuk glared at his dongsaeng. "She's currently working at a bakery to get an enough salary before she can audition."

"Your noona is coming here? I can't wait to meet her!" Ryeowook said excitedly.

"Is she cute as well?" Heechul asked with Kibum laughing and saying that's the only question he asks about girls.

Sunjung nodded. "Yes." Leeteuk looked at Sungmin. He's been looking down for the past hour. Leeteuk looked at Sunjung and grabbed her hand, pulling her away. "Come on, Sunjung sshi. Let's go out for a bit."

"O-Oh, okay then~" Sunjung glanced at Sungmin another time and then at Leeteuk. Sungmin watched the two walk out the apartment, putting his hands on his lips. He started to think seriously.

Sunjung and Leeteuk went out shopping. Sunjung stared at Leeteuk. "Won't the media catch you going shopping with me? They might think I'm your girlfriend." Leeteuk chuckled at this, trying to reveal his weird laugh at his love.

"If they do question me, I'll just say you're a friend." He smiled at Sunjung. "So, anything catching your eye today?"

"Hummmm~" Sunjung observed the windows and the entrances. "Oh!" She started to admire the music boxes and necklaces displayed behind a window of a cute-looking store. "Let's go there, oppa!" Sunjung grabbed Leeteuk's hand and dragged him to the store. He didn't really mind at all, thinking her hand was soft… He shook of the thought, trying not to get distracted.

Leeteuk watched Sunjung try on some necklaces. He blushed as he started to think, _She looks cute admiring those necklaces… Maybe I'll buy one from her… _He noticed Sunjung staring at a specific necklace and decided he'll buy that for her. Sunjung wandered to where the music boxes were and picked up a small one.

"Ooh. I'll buy this one." Sunjung tucked it under her arm and went over to the counter lady. "I'm just buying this."

"Would you like a gift box? We offer free gift wrapping." The lady held up a cute-looking black box and pink ribbon.

"Yes, I'd like that please. Thank you."

"Why, what a cute and polite young lady." The lady smiled and started to wrap the music box. Sunjung set down some few thousand won to pay for it and drifted her eyes toward Leeteuk. He was too distracted, staring at the necklace Sunjung was admiring earlier.

Sunjung grabbed the box and went out, waiting for Leeteuk. Leeteuk went out a few minutes later, putting something in his pocket. They started walking together, with ELFS looking jealously at Sunjung. She looked a bit scared but Leeteuk insisted it would be fine. They arrived at a park and sat down on a bench. Leeteuk took out the object from his pocket and it was a box. He opened it and handed it to Sunjung, It had the necklace inside.

"Teukie oppa! You bought this for me?" Sunjung stared at the necklace in awe. Leeteuk smiled and removed it from the box. He put the necklace around her neck. Sunjung's face burned as she tried to hide it. Leeteuk laughed for real, showing his unique high-pitched laugh. He blushed and covered his mouth.

"Haha, you have such a unique laugh, oppa." Sunjung started laughing as well. "Haha." Leeteuk replied with sarcasm, sticking out his tongue at Sunjung. Sunjung laughed again. Leeteuk stood up. "I'm going to get crepes for us. I'll be right back." He ran off. Little did he know, Sunjung was writing a note on the gift box…

Leeteuk came back a few minutes later with a strawberry crepe and a chocolate crepe. Sunjung looked like she didn't do anything as she took the strawberry and whipped cream crepe. Leeteuk started eating the chocolate and cookie crepe. They both finished the crepes as they threw the paper coverings in the wastebasket.

They both stood up and Sunjung started to walk away. But Leeteuk stood there and grabbed her wrist. That prevented her from walking any further. He pulled her toward him. Sunjung blushed as her face was close to his chest. She looked up straight into his eyes as he looked at her seriously. Leeteuk started to close his eyes and open them again, taking a deep breath. He decided it was time to say it now. He didn't want to waste any more time just not knowing her feelings.

"Jungsu oppa…. What are you doing?" Sunjung tried to escape out of his grasp but he wouldn't let go. Why was he doing this? What did he…?

"Gyo Sun-jung… I love you."


	6. Miina

"Gyo Sun-jung… I love you."

Leeteuk was firm in his words as he let go of Sunjung. Sunjung's cheeks burned as she put her hands on her cheeks. "No way… you can't be in love with me. I thought you were acting weird around me, but I never knew that you love me-"

"I'm serious, Sunjung sshi. I'm in love with you. You're optimistic, pretty, and really nice. Super Junior loves you in a family way but I love you more than that. But… I know Sungmin is tough competition to beat to win your heart." Leeteuk turned away and looked at Sunjung. "You can choose between me and Sungmin for your love. I'll support you no matter what decision you choose."

Sunjung took out the gift box and handed it to Leeteuk. "Okay then… I…" She blushed dark red.

_Meanwhile at the apartment…_

Donghae, Eunhyuk, Heechul, Yesung, and Shindong were interrogating Sungmin. They tied him to a chair in front of a small table. Sungmin felt embarrassed as he squirmed in the chair. _They're grateful that they're my brothers or else I'LL PLOT REVENGE. _Sungmin thought, glaring up at the five members. "Where on earth are the other members?" He asked.

"HEY! We're supposed to ask you the questions here! But if you were wondering, Sunjung has been gone for a while with Leeteuk so the other members became impatient and went out to eat. While we waited here to wait for my daughter's lovely cooking~" Heechul babbled on. Sungmin chose to ignore Heechul after he heard Sunjung's name.

Yesung slapped his hand down on the table while Heechul continued babbling to Eunhyuk. "So, I'll be the one asking the questions first!" He reached down and placed down his turtle, TtangKkoMma, on the table. "Little Potato will supervise your actions. If you do something hasty, he shall EAT YOU."

"You seriously have become a huge weirdo, Yesungie hyung."

"SILENCE!" Yesung whipped out a pointer stick at Sungmin. "I'm neither a good cop nor a bad cop." Sungmin rolled his eyes. "Get on with the interrogating."

"Okay, I'll ask this." Yesung pointed the stick at Sungmin. "Are you in love with my cousin, Gyo Sun-jung?" He showed a picture of Sunjung to him. Sungmin stared at the picture and looked away.

"… Yes, very much so."

"How long have you been in love with her?" Donghae asked curiously. Sungmin looked down. "Since you guys are gonna keep me tied here if I don't tell… I now believe in love at first sight. The moment I laid my eyes on her, I instantly fell in love with her. I knew Sunjung sshi would have a good personality, and… she's too pretty~" Sungmin almost sang the last word. The others started snickering as Sungmin glared at them.

"Once I saw that she was good at cooking and had amazing vocals like Yesung hyung's… I knew she was the perfect girl for me. I felt like she would understand my feelings, and she seemed to interpret her feelings when she sang the song I wrote. That's how I love her." Sungmin smiled to himself. Yesung looked at Shindong and nodded. They both untied Sungmin and smiled.

"Go and get her to cook for us, you aegyo king." Yesung smiled the most at Sungmin. Sungmin's eyes glowed as he ran out. He ran down the sidewalks and noticed Sunjung and Leeteuk.

His eyes widened at what he saw. Sunjung was giving Leeteuk a gift box. Leeteuk stared at her and opened it. Music played out of it… and Sungmin figured out it was a music box. Sunjung smiled one of her dimple smiles and hugged Leeteuk. Sungmin was devastated. Sunjung… loved his hyung more than him? Sungmin tried so hard to impress Sunjung… and failed to get her. Tears were already leaking out of his eyes and went down his cheeks. Sungmin quickly ran away.

_A few minutes later…_

Sungmin arrived back at the apartment. The other members came back while Sungmin was gone and brought leftovers. Siwon noticed him coming in and offered take-out food. Sungmin looked at them with an angry glare, a rare one at that. "You should've just waited for Sunjung to cook for you! Whatever. I'm not eating. Don't give me anything." Sungmin said coldly to them. He went to his dorm and slammed the door shut, locking it.

Sunjung and Leeteuk arrived inside the apartment. Leeteuk hid the music box behind his back. After a few minutes of settling down, Sunjung started to cook, but six of the members just left. So Sunjung started to make a smaller feast. Afterwards, the other members started eating lo mein without Sungmin. Sunjung carried a plate of lo mein and knocked on Sungmin's door.

"Sungmin~ D-Do you wanna eat?" Sunjung tried to hear from the other side. Sungmin laid on his bed and ignored her. He rolled over to the side and put a pillow over his head. Sunjung pleaded and pleaded for him to eat and felt worried. A minute of silence from Sungmin resulted in Sunjung giving up and walking away.


	7. Sorry Sorry

Months of 2009 past, and Sunjung cried nearly every day because Sungmin refused to get out of his room unless required to. He refused to look at Sunjung and only ate in his room silently. Leeteuk felt angry his dongsaeng didn't care about Sunjung anymore. Why was he acting like this? No matter what the hyung did, Sungmin just told off angrily at him and told him to go away.

One night, Sunjung couldn't take it anymore and ran out the apartment. The members took the blame upon Sungmin who didn't care at all what she did. They looked around for Sungmin's key and was grateful he forgot to get things easily once they found it on the kitchen counter. The blue sky turned gray and it starting to whip up a thunderstorm, followed by showers of rain.

They unlocked the door and slammed the door open. Sunjung shouldn't be out during a thunderstorm! She didn't even bring an umbrella with her. Twelve pairs of eyes glared at Sungmin, who had a blank expression on his face. They threw accusations at him and were obviously furious at him. "Why are you leaving Sunjung alone?" "If you weren't in this kind of mood, you would've grabbed an umbrella and went out to save her!"

Leeteuk grabbed Sungmin's shoulders and pinned him against the wall. He punched him across the face and grabbed onto the collar of Sungmin's shirt. "Why? You love Sunjung, don't you? Why give up? Because of you, Sunjung has been depressed most of the time. She looks as if she's been rejected by you!"

Sungmin felt blood coming from his lips with his hand. He looked angrily at Leeteuk as he punched him back across the face. "Why did I give up? 'Cause she chose you! If you're really going to steal her away from me, I might as well leave like Hangeng and Kibum are trying to! All I am is just the cute girly boy who has a child-like voice in the group!"

"What are you talking about, Sungmin? You're one of the four lead vocalists in the group, and you have tons of fans that prefer you! If you leave too, Super Junior would be nothing! We're all brothers and we go through rough times! Yes, I do love Sunjung emotionally but she doesn't love me!"

"Oh, yeah? Who does she love then? Donghae? Ryeowook?"

"BABO! SHE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Sungmin stopped and his eyes widened. "No! I saw you two. She gave a music box to you and you guys hugged! You said yes to her confession, didn't you?" Leeteuk looked at him with fury. "That wasn't it, you babo! Here's the truth!"

A few months ago…

"Okay then… I…" Leeteuk took the music box. "… am sorry." Sunjung sweetly said. "But I don't love you that way, oppa." Leeteuk's eyes widened as he opened the music box. A sweet tune played and there was a note inscripted: "_I love you, Sungminnie. GYO SUN-JUNG 3 LEE SUNGMIN_" Leeteuk's eyes were still widened as he looked at the music box in jealousy.

"Oppa, can you please do me a favor and give this to Sungminnie sshi? I'm sorry, but I… love him. He understands me well and seems to be dedicated in the things he loves. He has many talents and that contrasts to his cuteness, and I like that unique characteristic." Sunjung smiled at Leeteuk.

Leeteuk nodded. "I hope you can find the girl who can love you back, oppa. Don't give up on love." Sunjung hugged Leeteuk.

_Present!_

"Sunjung loves you. Only you. I know you love her back. The boys never told me. I saw the way you looked at her. The way you acted towards her. But now, she thinks you rejected her after getting the music box."

"… Where's the music box?"

Leeteuk threw the music box at Sungmin as he caught it. Sungmin opened it slowly as the tune played. He read the note and fell down to his knees. "Hyung… you never gave this to me? Even though Sunjung told you to give this to me?"

"I felt jealous when she gave it to me. I'm really sorry, Sungmin ah." Leeteuk frowned. Sungmin got up and quickly grabbed his jacket. "Sungmin ah, where are you going?" Kyuhyun asked. Sungmin smiled weakly at the group as he grabbed his umbrella.

"I'm going to save Sunjung sshi. What do you think?" Sungmin went out the apartment. He came running, without a care that he was starting to get soaked. He jumped when a flash of thunder occurred. _Don't worry Sunjung sshi. I love you, I'll protect you!_ Sungmin thought.

Sungmin arrived at a nearly deserted café. He went inside and noticed Sunjung crouching under one of the tables, shaking and shivering. He quickly rushed to her aid, crouching down to her. Sunjung looked up, surprised. "Sunjung sshi…" He put his jacket on her. "I'm sorry for ignoring you…" "Thunder… I'm deeply afraid of thunder and lightning…" Sunjung covered her ears. "Don't worry." Sungmin replied.

Sungmin helped Sunjung up and went outside with her, opening the umbrella. "Sungmin ah, you're soaked…" "That doesn't matter." He brought her close to him, putting his hand around her waist. They started walking back home.

But in the middle of the way, Sungmin stopped and turned to Sunjung.

".. Huh? Sungminnie, why are we-"

Sungmin interrupted Sunjung, placing his soft lips onto hers.

**This fanfiction is set in 2009 if you're wondering.**


	8. WINYM Side Story: Leeteuk and Minsoo

**When I Needed You Most Side Story: Leeteuk and Minsoo**

Leeteuk walked around the city, thinking clearly of the confession Sungmin is going to give Sunjung tonight. The storm stopped and it was a sunset afternoon. _Let's see… We have to pay the owner of the restaurant for customized lights on the roof not to mention the food… Also we have to practice our vocals. I think it was one of the songs for the Sorry Sorry album we're about to release… _Leeteuk wanted to make Sungmin's confession to Sunjung perfect to make up the horrible feelings Sungmin has had. He was too distracted and immersed in preparing for it, that his stomach grumbled.

"Oh… I forgot to grab one of Sunjung's buns before I left… I should go buy one of those hand-made chocopies… Mmm…" Leeteuk looked around and found a small café/bakery down the block. He quickly walked there and sat down in a chair in front of a table outdoors. He opened a menu. A waitress walked over to him.

"Annyounghaseyo. Welcome to Sunny Café, where your face will surely light up once you try our pastries. What would you like?" Her sweet voice asked. Leeteuk looked up and his eyes widened. Her medium black hair that looked silky… Her loving dark brown eyes… Her perfect body… It reminded him of an older version of Sunjung, but more appealing to him.

Leeteuk realized he hasn't answered her question and his cheeks quickly went red. Reddening more, he looked down at the menu. "U-Um… Well…" The girl giggled shyly and put her hand over his, trailing his finger toward a picture of a chocopie on the menu. It worsened his blush.

"May I suggest our chocopies? Or what about the heart-shaped chocolate cakes? It's sure to be a worthwhile treat for your lover." The girl smiled.

"A-Ah… One chocopie, please." Leeteuk bowed in his chair.

"Hey… aren't you… Park Jung-soo ah?" The girl tilted her head. Leeteuk's eyes widened. Usually ELFs would call Leeteuk by his stage name. This girl was one of the rare ones who called him Jung-soo. "Ah, yes, you are. I'm Gyo Min-soo." His eyes widened more. _Gyo? As in Gyo Sun-jung's relative?_

"Eh? Are you one of Sunjung ah's relatives?" Leeteuk politely asked. This must be the older sister Sunjung was talking about.

"You know my Sungjung sshi?" The girl blushed dark red at her outburst. "A-Ah… Yes I am. I'm Gyo Sun-jung's older sister. I'm 26. I have a talent for dancing but can't sing for my life… Today, I was recently accepted as a trainee for SM Entertainment like Sunjung. So I get to be trained in my singing. Anyo…"

"Anyo…." He trailed off, resting his hand on his cheek while grinning. His love for Sunjung slowly moved on to Minsoo. The two instantly got along. Once Minsoo came back with the chocopie, her shift for the day was over and she sat next to him. The two started chatting happily and enjoyed each other's company. Apparently, Minsoo is much more shyer than her dongsaeng.

"I can't believe you're just became the leader of Korea's biggest boy band because you're the oldest."

"Haha, yeah. I have more fans than the others because of that." Leeteuk played with his small ponytail. "But you'll get a lot of fans too if you ever become part of a band, or a solo artist. You're pretty and have a good personality."

"No way. I'm not that pretty, Jung-soo sshi." Minsoo blushed dark red.

"You too are. Don't be so modest. You're already shy enough." Leeteuk genuinely smiled at her.

A pretty tune played as Minsoo took out an iPhone. "Yawbosehyo? Oh, Sunjung sshi. I'm with Jung-su ah. Yeah, Leeteuk ah. Well, I like to call him Jung-su.. You've known that, sis." Her cheeks turned red. "Don't say that, sis! Is it okay if I go to your apartment with Jung-su ah? Okay. I have no place to stay today anyways."

Minsoo grabbed her messenger bag and looked at Leeteuk. "Shall we go back to your apartment?" He smiled at her. "Yeah. Let's go." He got up as the two started walking near the streets. "Um, the media has been trying to make up a scandal about me and this SNSD girl, and the Super Junior members and I have been trying to avoid it. Do you mind holding my hand to prove to others that it's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, of course." She put her hand in his and squeezed his hand. _His hand feels nice… Gentle too…_ She thought, blushing. They continued to walk, with Leeteuk satisfied.

The two soon went home and the other members were teasing them about being a future couple. Sungmin was already out the building, ready for his amazing confession. "Wow! Her sister is cute too! Oy, Sunjunnie! Do you have any cousins?" Heechul called out to Sunjung. She turned to him and smiled.

A hour past, and the members were dressed in black suits, insisting Super Junior had to leave for a photoshoot to Sunjung. Leeteuk told the truth to Minsoo, who swore she wouldn't spill to Sunjung.

"Well, we're going to take Sunjung out for a moonlight walk. So we'll be a tad late for the photoshoot." Heechul smirked when Sunjung wasn't looking. Sunjung was wearing a glamourous white dress and flat-heels.

Leeteuk and Minsoo left together, with him holding onto her hand.


	9. Why I Like You

**This was during the time Leeteuk was on his walk.**

Sunjung was in the kitchen, starting to wash the dishes. A lot weighed down on her mind. Why did Sungmin kiss her on the lips? She had thought he rejected her… Was she wrong? Did Sungmin love her as much as she loves him? He had been avoiding me again since that kiss, and went out more often than usual. One of the dishes nearly slipped out but Sunjung quickly caught it. She sighed in relief.

"I should get back to washing…" Sunjung continued washing the dishes. Food littered all over the dishes, although she didn't mind Super Junior being pigs when they eat. It's a wonder how they stay ridiculously skinny after eating so much. Dancing, perhaps. Sunjung envied them like any ordinary girl would.

Leeteuk seemed the skinniest of all. Sunjung noticed he would wait until all the members started eating their portions and there would be little left for him. She would scold him for waiting and he insisted that as a leader, he should eat last. Every time he made that excuse, Sunjung would roll her eyes.

Sunjung giggled. She shouldn't be thinking like this. Eunhyuk and Heechul went in while grinning. Heechul hugged her from behind, with Sunjung screaming in response. "Heechul umma! Don't do that!" Sunjung whined while pouting. Heechul laughed.

"Sorry~! We were just wondering if you wanted to eat out with us before this photoshoot tonight. Just appa, umma, and the daughter~!"

"No."

"No?" Heechul glanced at Eunhyuk, who gave him the thumbs-up. Heechul chuckled and rummaged through his pockets. "I have a secret weapon…"

"Secret weapon?" Sunjung blinked.

Heechul took out five pictures of Sungmin. There was one of Sungmin sleeping like an angel during a radio show, one of Sungmin spinning a stick, of Sungmin dressed up as a girl, and him making a tough face during a music video shoot. "Profile pictures of Sungminnnie! If you choose to go, you can have them all!" Eunhyuk and Heechul smiled innocently as Sunjung quivered, trying to reach for them.

"Aish… Fine…" Sunjung snatched the pictures from them, staring at each of them.

Time passed during the day and it turned to night. Leeteuk finally arrived from his walk. He was with a girl. Sunjung stared at the girl. "… MINSOO AH!" She tackled her older sister and introduced her to the other members.

"She **is **cute!" Heechul stared at her. "Oy, Yesungie! Do you have any other cousins?" Yesung laughed hard at that statement. "Good-looking genes run in the family." He said conceitedly.

"The two of them look like such a cute couple."

"Noona~~~"

Sunjung went back to her room, and grabbed the sparkly white dress and shoes Heechul and Eunhyuk told her to wear. The bottom of the dress flowed down gracefully as she slipped her feet one at a time into the flat-heels. Sunjung grabbed a bobby pin and made a messy bun out of her hair. She went downstairs, finding Super Junior dressed in black suits.

"We're off to the photoshoot. See you, Chullie, and Hyukkie there." Leeteuk waved goodbye while leaving first with Minsoo, already changed out of her job uniform and into a sparkly sapphire blue dress. "I'm bringing her along. She looks fit as a model." He laughed his unique laugh once more and went out the door, holding Minsoo's hand.

Sunjung started walking to the car the three of them were supposed to go to. She found no one but the driver and a note on the seat. She picked it up. _Sorry, but our manager dragged up to go to the photoshoot with the others. Enjoy your night, Sunjunnie. ~ Hyukkie appa and Chullie umma. _She clenched it angrily. So she'll have to spend her night by herself? How pleasant.

The driver spent hours driving around, apologizing consistently that the restaurant is new and hard to find. Sunjung suspiciously stared at him as she noticed he's been driving in circles. They finally arrived at her destination as the driver tipped his hat to her. "My apologies, lady Sunjung." He drove away.

Sunjung looked around and went inside. She noticed red felt stairs next to the actual restaurant, and they had pink fluffy feathers forming a path to follow. Sunjung followed the path carefully, trying not to trip on her dress. She arrived at the roof, looking around. Lights immediately went on the fence of the roof, forming a sentence saying "Saranghae, Gyo Sunjung." with a heart next to it. Her eyes widened as more lights went on towards the twelve Super Junior members aligned perfectly in two rows.

_TVreul kyeomyeon deullineun sarang_

_Yegideureun eoggaerul cheojjge woowoorhage haedo_

_Oneul achim geudae ajoo malgeun mogsorineun_

_I do I do I do yeah~_

Sunjung watched as the twelve members started singing "Why I Like You", touched by them. But she was even more touched when Sungmin revealed himself, wearing a white suit. He offered a seat next to where he's sitting in front of a table. It had candle lights and a rose resting on her chair. Sungmin took the rose and gave it to her. Sunjung took the rose as Sungmin still held her hand.

"Gyo Sun-jung ah… saranghae. Will you accept being my new love?"

Sunjung looked up at him and went closer to him, hugging him. "Yes…" She started crying silently. Sungmin smiled and wiped away her tears of joy. "I love you. I've always loved you. At first sight. You're my happiness." Sunjung was so overly touched by this. "I never got confessed to like this before…."

"That's because the others couldn't afford it. Well, except Leeteuk sshi." Sungmin chuckled, stroking her cheek with his thumb. The members smiled and left the newly created couple alone.

"MinJung."

"Or JungMin."

"SungJung?"

"Ahahahahah, good one!" The members continued discussing about the new couple name.

Sungmin and Sunjung continued their candlelight dinner. Sungmin would occasionally hold her hand tightly as he stared into her eyes while she talked. Sunjung was happy her boyfriend was now Lee Sungmin. She didn't care he was one of the lead vocalists for Super Junior or that he has many fans that would disagree with him having a new girlfriend. She was just happy she was with him.

"You really are cute, you know that?"

"I really love you so much, you know that?" Sungmin chuckled.

Before Sunjung could respond, Sungmin proved his statement with another soft kiss on her lips.


	10. You and I

Sunjung had a blindfold on while running. Sungmin held her hand as they both ran. "Sungminnie ah, where are we going?" "Our first official date, right? That dinner last night doesn't count. It should be in public." Sungmin smiled even though Sunjung couldn't see. "If we run at this rate, you'll make me trip." "Oh, shut up." Both of them laughed.

Sungmin swiftly removed the blindfold naturally as Sunjung looked around. "A Japanese café?" Sungmin jumped like a little kid while smiling widely. "Yeah! Yesungie ah suggested this place. He said it would be calm and peaceful. Nobody would bother us!" Sunjung laughed as she squeezed his hand gently. "Hopefully this isn't a costume or maid café."

"Don't worry! Don't worry! … Well, he is Yesung. He might go to those kinds of places." Sungmin put his finger on his lips. "Well, ladies first." He pulled out a chair in front of one of the tables outside as Sunjung sat in it. Sungmin followed suit into a seat next to her.

The staff was polite and friendly, and the atmosphere was calm like Sungmin mentioned. Both of them shared a chocolate cake while they chatted happily.

"This is so nice, Sungminnie. I'm happy you chose a place like this." Sunjung kissed him on the cheek. Sungmin smiled and planted a soft peck on her lips, not noticing some ELFs taking pictures with their camera.

◘•◘

The thirteen members, plus Sunjung and Minsoo, all gathered around one table in the living room, happily munching on some sandwiches and pouring green tea into their cups. Some had friendly arguments and stuffed sandwiches into each other's mouths to shut each other up. Sunjung, Sungmin, and some others just laughed at the riots.

Sunjung grinned and picked up her plate of sandwiches. She refilled her cup and picked it up as well. "I'm going to eat while watching TV." She went over to the coffee table in front of the couch and set them down, turning on the news.

"Oy, we didn't do anything." Yesung responded. "Oh, shut up and eat." Shindong stuffed a sandwich into Yesung's mouth. Ryeowook playfully pulled onto the sandwich and giggled. Sungmin made a curious face and move to the coffee table also. He sat next to Sunjung, who looked at him and smiled.

"_There have been new celebrity couples lately! Some are even in the same band."_

"_Ah, Super Junior, right? Some of their fans have sent in pictures of the new couple. Sungmin and this mysterious girl have been going out recently. She is identified as Gyo Sun-jung, a SM trainee that has potential to be part of the new girl band, Love5. We even spotted Sungmin kissing her."_

Sunjung dropped her sandwich as a picture of Sungmin kissing Sunjung showed up. "Oh no! Are the ELFs mad at me?" Sungmin looked at Sunjung and held her hand. "Don't worry. I'm sure the ELFs will support me and you."

" _Here are some feedbacks from ELFs. So, what do you think of the cute couple?"_

"_Well, I understand Sungmin's decision. I'm not mad or anything. But the couple is adorable!"_

"_Yeah, they're so cute together!"_

"_What would be their couple name?"_

"_MinJung~! We support MinJung all the way!"_

"_Oh, and Park Jung-soo, also known as Leeteuk who is the leader of Super Junior, has been spotted with a waitress working at Sunny Café."_

Minsoo spat out her tea. "Augh, Minsoonie! You'll have to clean that up!" Heechul complained. Leeteuk politely wiped the spill away with a paper towel, not even noticing his cheeks were going red.

"_That's all we have. We'll see you next week!"_

Sunjung sighed in relief. "At least your ELFs won't attack me and Minsoonie ah." She took a bite of her sandwich while holding Sungmin's hand. "They even support me and Sungmin." Sungmin nodded. "Want me to help you clean up?" "No, it's fine." "No really, I can help." "No." "I'll punish you with my lips." "Such a weird line, Sungminnie." Sunjung laughed as she tried to block Sungmin from kissing her.

"Hey, don't kiss in front of single men!" Eunhyuk growled.

◘•◘

Months passed, and Kangin, Hangeng, and Kibum have left Super Junior. Sunjung cried hard about it, and always said she supported always 13. Sometimes, stress would wash over her and she would have to stay home due to a sudden fever. But she stayed positive and watched them do the music video for Sorry, Sorry. Sunjung kept on fixing each of the members' hair, and complimented mostly on her cousin's hair.

But she hasn't known what's going to hit her.


	11. Good Luck

A clatter of dishes and the crashes of plates were heard from the dining room. Sungmin quickly rushed to the living room and widened his eyes at the sight. Sunjung was crouched on the floor, holding onto her head. Blood covered her arms as she shook. He crouched down and grabbed a wet washcloth, trying to clean up the blood. "My head hurts. It feels like my brain is throbbing rapidly…"

"It's probably one of your fevers getting worse. I can help you." "No, no, it's settling down…" Sunjung smiled. Sungmin kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry. I'll protect you, Sunjunnie ah." He hugged her affectionately.

Sungmin took her hand gently and brought her to his room. Sunjung sat on his bed and looked up at Sungmin. He started kissing her affectionately. She returned the kiss, as they deepened the kiss. Sunjung fidgeted when Sungmin started kissing her on the neck, lowering his lips at each kiss. "Sungminnie ah…" She nearly moaned out.

"AISH! GUYS, YOU WERE RIGHT!" Heechul's voice screamed. The members, excluding Leeteuk who went outside with Minsoo again, looked at them in their current position. Sungmin flushed, noticing he was on top of Sunjung. "SUNGMINNIE AH, I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE THAT KIND OF PERSON." "You're too young, Sungmin sshi!" "Another side of Sungmin…" Shindong shook his head.

"SUNGMIN. Get off my cousin or else Little Turtle will EAT YOU FOR REAL." Yesung brought his turtle that just looked around as if he's thinking: "_Whatever. I'm a vegetarian." _"RAWRGH." Ryeowook started poking the turtle.

Sungmin got off Sunjung, who was left all flustered and red. _Stupid, why did I do that? I just thought we could deepen our relationship, that's all… Then I couldn't control myself. Dang._ He grabbed a glass of water and returned to Sunjung, giving it to her.

"Thanks…" Sunjung gulped down the water. "S-Sorry about that. I kinda lost control of my actions." Sungmin explained. "It's fine. At least you didn't rape me or anything, haha." She said the last word in sarcasm. Sungmin tilted his head. "Has that ever happened to you?" Sunjung looked down.

"When I was in America, I was around 14 and was walking home late at night since I had to go to a student council meeting. There was this drunken American older man… and he said I was very pretty… Then…" Tears went down her face. Sungmin's eyes widened and hugged her tightly. "I won't let that happen again… I promise…"

◘•◘

Sunjung's fever went worse. Her head had searing pain, and she had to go to the hospital. Sungmin held onto the pink stuffed bunny, that he won for her at a festival a month ago, nervously as he trembled in fear. It's just a fever that got worse. He shouldn't be worrying about it. A young female doctor went out into the waiting room as Sungmin rushed over to her. "Excuse me noona… is my girlfriend okay?"

"… Sunjung sshi has a brain tumor. It's very serious since it went to the left side of her cerebellum. So her memory skill seems to be lowering its ability."

Sungmin's eyes widened as he fell on his knees. "Y-You're kidding, right?" The doctor shook her head."We'll have to do surgery on her. We ask permission of you since you are close to her." He nodded his head vigorously. "Please! Help my Sunjung… I'll pay for the surgery…" Tears went down his face. "Please…"

A few hours passed. During those hours, the other members ditched their schedules and supported Sungmin by waiting with him. They held candy and flowers. Sungmin had a box with a locket inside it in his hand that Leeteuk bought for Sungmin to give to Sunjung. It seemed like an eternity until a different doctor came out. All the members stood up to face the doctor.

"She's fine… But it's a possibility she'll get into a coma. The surgery went through fine, but she'll succumb into a coma afterwards. We don't know when she'll awake. Possibly a year." Sungmin fell down to his knees again. The doctor left.

Soon Super Junior's manager arrived. "We're going on a tour. This time, around the world. Your third album was a hit, and this time, it should be your fourth. After the recordings, we'll perform on Music Bank and then go on the tour."

"How long's the tour?" Sungmin asked. "A year." He replied. Sungmin looked at the manager sadly, and looked back at Sunjung's room. "We better get going. The songwriters need to go over the lyrics with us." The manager said. Sungmin nodded in response. He went into Sunjung's room. She softly slept as he took her hand, kissing it. Sungmin left the locket beside her along with a note.

"Don't worry, Sunjunnie ah. Once I come back, I'll have become a man for you." Sungmin nodded, a tear going down his cheek. He slowly left.


	12. Answer Me

A young woman sat on a bench of Busan, looking up at the sky. She was pretty, and had short hair. It was blue and had a fair amount of clouds. It was the year of 2010, and the month of June. It was exactly a year after the early events happened. The young woman lowered her sun hat, her dress swaying in the early breeze. _Next week, my birthday… I wonder if he'll give me a present…_ She stood up.

She looked to the side, sighing. A flash of gold reflected from her neck.

◘•◘

Sungmin sighed sadly. He was in the car with the nine members. He looked more mature that he did last year, with his bangs covering one eye. If you compared him and his 2009 self, you wouldn't recognize him now. He wore a casual black jacket, a white collared shirt, and black pants. During the Music Bank awards and after their performances, he has looked depressed. Even his fans noticed and asked him about it on his cyworld. He missed Sunjung, and was worried if she had died during the coma.

Their fourth album, BONAMANA, has become a great hit, and they ended up going to a small tour to China and other eastern Asia countries. Super Junior hasn't been in Korea for a while unless they were required to perform at Music Bank. They won the award every week. Because of the praise and popularity, they have gotten even busier with their schedules.

Leeteuk had recently been having a long-distance relationship with Minsoo. When they were in Korea, he sneaked out to visit Minsoo, wrapped his arms around her waist, and asked her to accept his love, even if he'll be away. Minsoo agreed to it. Currently, he was talking on his cell phone, smiling as he listens to Minsoo's voice.

"Hey, Sungmin." Kyuhyun nudged him, breaking Sungmin away from his thoughts.

"H-Huh?"

"You look down. You should go visit Sunjung today. Our manager finally gave us a day off. You shouldn't waste any time and just go see her." Kyuhyun smiled at Sungmin.

"I suppose you're right. I'm not sure if I developed into a full man for her yet…" Sungmin darted his eyes to the bottom. The magnae patted him on the back. "Don't worry. You look much more mature than in 2009. You were already perfect for her." Sungmin smiled a bit. "Yeah, you're right once again, Kyuhyun ah."

Kyuhyun coughed a bit. "Well, now that I've given you that speech…" He grinned at Sungmin. "Can you get me a girl now?" Sungmin laughed at his magnae and pushed him playfully. "Yeah, right. Ask Yesung about that." "Fine. Don't have a heart, then."

◘•◘

After a long lecture about having to be at the company building by eleven, their manager released them. Shindong, Eunhyuk, Donghae, and Kyuhyun went to find a dance studio to practice. Leeteuk quickly rushed to visit Minsoo. Ryeowook, Heechul, and Siwon went out to eat. Yesung went on his own. Sungmin decided to take a walk and then visit Sunjung.

He took one step and bumped into a young woman shorter than him by a bit. His eyes widened. She looked up and revealed her face. She had short black hair and beautiful dark-brown eyes. But it was mostly hidden by her sun hat. Her dress was pink and matched her cutely. Sungmin blushed, since he still had a weakness for pink things.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The woman said.

"N-No! It was my fault. My apologies, ma'am." Sungmin bowed. "For my accident, I'll treat you to a little… treat." He chuckled.

"Ah, you don't have to."

"I insist."

Sungmin brought the young woman to the Japanese café he brought Sunjung on their first date. They sat in a random table. The staff was friendly as always. Sungmin ordered just green tea and Sunjung ordered a cola. "What else would you like?"

"Chocolate cake." The two of them said in unison. They looked at each other and looked away. Sungmin looked at the woman. "Do you mind sharing one piece?" "That's perfectly fine." The waitress nodded.

"Say, haven't I seen the two of you before?"

The two shook their heads. "I never met him until now." The woman replied. She smiled, showing a right dimple. "But, it's no trouble for asking." Sungmin was taken aback at her dimple. _Is she Sunjung? … No, she is not. She said she hated short hair._ He stared at the woman.

"Excuse me; I never got your name. I'd like to know." Sungmin asked politely. The woman stared at him and smiled. "Okay then."

"My name is.. **Gyo Sun-jung.**"


	13. Forgetting U

"My name is Gyo Sun-jung."

"Gyo… Sun-jung…?" Sungmin's eyes widened in surprise. _No way… she's Sun-jung? She's even more beautiful… and her hair's short… Her chest got bigger…_ He mentally facepalmed. _I'm such a pervert… But, how… I thought she was in a coma… _"Is there a problem?" Sunjung asked. Sungmin shook his head vigorously. "Of course not!"

"Oh, well, may I ask for your name then?" Sunjung happily asked. Sungmin started to think. _I can't say I'm Sungmin… Why doesn't she remember me? _"U-Uh, it's best if I don't say my name." "Oh, you're famous or something?" "You could say that…."

"Oh, that's cool. Singer? Actor…?"

"Singer, dancer, and actor."

"Oh, you must sing well! Can you show me your skill?"

Sungmin shyly nodded. What should he do? He thought for a bit and decided not to sing any of his parts.

_Hey! ije geuman naege wajullae__  
__jeongmal michil geonman gata yeah___

_nan neoman saranghago sipeo__  
__jeoldae dasi hannun pal saenggak eopsseo hey hey hey_

Sunjung happily clapped. "Wonderful! Wonderful! You have talent! But you're not like in Super Junior, right? I haven't listened to them for months. I lived with them at one time, have you known that?"

Sungmin's smile faded. "No… I haven't…"

Sunjung smiled at Sungmin. "I was a member's girlfriend… I loved him a lot… But…. Last year, I was gravely ill with a brain tumor and went under a coma after I got surgery… The tumor made me forget who he is, or what he looks like… I look carefully into music videos and pictures, but I can't seem to remember…" A single tear went down her cheek. "I wish he can just come back and tell me in open arms…"

Sungmin was tempted to shout out that he's her boyfriend… but that would leave a shock to her…. "I see. Well, I'm an expert on love. I bet your boyfriend is still waiting for you, worrying about you and your condition, and hope to run after you with open arms." He smiled.

Then Sunjung started crying, covering her face with her hands. "But…! I did such a stupid thing! My parents did a stupid thing for me! I should've rejected it! I should've said no!" She started silently sobbing. Sungmin nervously looked around as people started staring at him. He grabbed her hands and pushed them away from her face gently. Her cheeks were red from crying. Sungmin started wiping away her tears with one gentle hand.

"Don't worry. If it involves your love, then he'll understand." "No, he won't. He'll probably blame me." "Sunjung sshi… he will… if it's something bad, he'll fix it." Sunjung sniffed and looked up at Sungmin. He looked at her with a serious look on his face. "You're right… I guess he will…"

Two elderly women walked by then while Sungmin was still holding onto her hand, wiping her tears. "Oh my… what a lovely couple. " "They are, aren't they?" Sungmin blushed and sat back down in his seat, offering a pink handkerchief to Sunjung. Sunjung continued to wipe away her tears with the handkerchief, blushing as well. She looked at the café's clock and gasped. "I'll be late! I'm sorry, but l have to go!"

Sunjung handed the handkerchief back to Sungmin and dashed off. Sungmin stared at the handkerchief and looked around, hoping nobody's looking at him. He started sniffing it. "Mmm… it smells like Sunjung…" _Gah, I am a pervert. _He thought. _I should pick up some squash and sweet pumpkins…_

◘•◘

_Meanwhile with Leeteuk and Minsoo…_

They were at Minsoo's dorm, laughing together. "So, you and your sister made it to separate bands?" He sipped on a straw in a bottle of cola while Minsoo sipped on the other. "Yeah. It's a great turnout. We're starting to become popular. Sunjungie made it to the new girl band, Love5. I got gathered with a girl and a boy and the company formed Punk Strive. Punk Strive focuses on choreography and the way the songs make their rhythm." Minsoo grinned. "Love5 is kinda like SNSD except they focus on songs related to love and the members' friendship."

"I see… I would never imagine you as a punk, Minsoonie ah…" Leeteuk kissed her on her cheek as she smiled. "Yeah, our clothing is focused on Japanese pop culture, really. Like gothic-lolita of punk-goth. Not too hard punk or Goth though. So we're approachable. That's why we're gaining more and more popularity from Japan as well. Good thing SM Entertainment gives us more days off until our second albums' sales go skyrocketing."

"Ever since the BONAMANA album became number seven on America's charts, the company has been making our schedules ever so busy." Leeteuk sighed. "I don't get much time with you…" He held her hand. Minsoo smiled. "Jung-soo, you're such a romantic."

Leeteuk grinned. "Really now?" Minsoo clapped excitedly. "So, Jung-soo oppa, where's my birthday present?" Leeteuk gulped nervously. "Birthday present?" Minsoo nodded. "Today's my birthday, don't you remember? Where's my present?" She put out both of her hands. "Present! Present… present… where are youuu~?" He checked his pockets. _Her birthday! I planned this for weeks and I just had to forget about it on this day. I left the present at home… _"Your present.. is at the band's apartment! Let's go!"

Leeteuk grabbed Minsoo's hand and ran off with her. They arrived at the apartment ten minutes later. Minsoo sat on the couch as Leeteuk ran off into his dorm. He came back with his hands behind his back. "Close your eyes…" Minsoo covered her eyes with her hands, smiling. She felt Leeteuk hands roam around her neck as she blushed. She also felt a sudden lightweight coming down her neck.

"Open your eyes."

Minsoo opened her eyes and looked down. Around her neck was a necklace with a single heart on it, a sapphire gleaming on the heart.

"Happy birthday, honey!" Leeteuk said cheerfully, making a heart sign with his hands. "Jung-soo… I love it!" She hugged him. "I'm so grateful to be with a person like you, Minsoonie ah." Leeteuk kissed her on the lips. Minsoo returned the favor.

◘•◘

"Alright! That's enough for the rehearsal! Be sure to arrive at Music Core tomorrow! "Loving You" will be more of a hit than before!" Their manager announced. "Don't worry! We are… Love5!" The five members replied in unison. Sunjung wiped her face with a towel, now wearing a short-sleeved hoodie and shorts.

"Hey, Sunjungie." One of the members called out. Sunjung turned around, noticing a black/brown-haired girl coming her way. "Oh, Young-Hyun ah." Young-Hyun smiled. "You haven't told your other boyfriend yet?" Sunjung blushed. "Like I said… I lost my memories of him…" "Oh, yeah. But, does he know yet?" "About what?"

"That your parents have an arranged marriage for you?"


	14. This Moment

The next morning, Sunjung walked to start shopping. People sometimes noticed her and asked for an autograph, sometimes a picture. The band was new, but it was getting popular. She went inside a dress/suit store. For some odd reason, Sungmin was there. He noticed Sunjung, smiled nervously, and waved. She walked over to him and grinned at him. "What are you doing here?"

Sungmin looked around. "Somebody consulted me that I was invited to a wedding. I don't know who though. Just wait and see that I got invited to Leeteuk's and Minsoo's wedding." He chuckled.

"Oh. I see."

◘•◘

Sunjung collapsed on her bed, sighing. "Ahhhh, why do I like that guy so much? I only met him while walking… I have a fiancé now, I can't like other guys…" She sat up. "But my other boyfriend… I bet he'll be heartbroken. _He'll understand. If it's something bad, he'll fix it. Running after you with open arms. _Sungmin's words echoed. "How does he know that?"

Sungmin and Sunjung had a great time conversing with each other. Sungmin would happily say how Sunjung looks in every dress, but she ended not buying one and just gave comments on Sungmin's new suit. Sungmin quickly rushed off and said goodbye, not an inch to be found afterwards.

"I should go on the computer." Sunjung stood up and went over to her personal computer. She thought curiously at how Super Junior was doing. She googled it and she was directed to Wikipedia. "Oh, their new album is a huge hit now." She went on Youtube and looked up "BONAMANA". She was lead to the music video with hangul/English/romaji subtitles. They introduced the members first. She looked closely at the member labeled Sungmin. "Wha-? That looks like…"

As she watched the whole video, Sunjung noticed Sungmin had the same voice and the same figure as the man she met on the sidewalk.

Sunjung went back to Wikipedia again and looked up Lee Sungmin. A picture of him in 2009 showed."That looks like the man…" She looked at the info, and matched it similarly to what her boyfriend told her about last year. She quickly googled "Lee Sungmin 2010" and immediately recognized the young man's bangs covering his right eye. She looked up "Lee Sungmin" and clicked on a news article. "_Lee Sungmin in head-over-heels in love with Gyo Sun-jung!"_

Sunjung blinked as she saw a picture of the two kissing. She clicked on more articles.

"_HOT SCANDAL! Super Junior's Sungmin together with a SM trainee!"_

"_2010: Super Junior's Lee Sungmin and Love5's Gyo Sun-jung… Are they still a couple?"_

Sunjung covered her mouth with her hands as she looked at more pictures of them dating and pictures of Sungmin this year. She read what she couldn't believe. Her memories of him started to regain. Tears formed from her eyes as they went down her cheeks.

"Lee Sungmin… Why did I forget you?" She started to silently cry.

◘•◘

Leeteuk held onto the small box, nervous. _I'm going to turn 30 soon, so I got to marry by then… _He thought. He has loved Minsoo very much, that he wanted to marry her. Minsoo loved him just the same and also had the wish to marry him. Leeteuk waited for her to get back to the dorm from the rehearsal and tell him all about it. He sighed, hoping he wouldn't mess up his proposal.

Minsoo went through the door as Leeteuk shocked her from suddenly grabbing her shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, smiling at her.

"Jung-soo oppa, don't do that to me again!"

"Ha, I guess it's easy to scare people in your family. Well, excluding Yesung." Leeteuk laughed. He started to hum "Marry U" as Minsoo looked at him suspiciously. "Jung-soo, what are you up to?" "Oh, nothing! I just want to be with you alone…" He started kissing her down her neck. Minsoo blushed dark red as she fell aback on the couch. He lowered his lips a bit. "Jung-soo…"

"Hmm?" "I'm not ready yet…" "Can't I kiss you like this a little bit longer?" "Okay… Just stop if I start squirming…" Leeteuk continued showing his affection by kissing her lower onto her neck. When he reached her collarbone, she squirmed to make him stop. _Mmm… she should've let me go farther… I wish our love can go to another level… I just need to…_

"Let's go out to eat. You must be sick of me wanting for you to cook every time." Leeteuk suggested. Minsoo nodded and smiled at Leeteuk. "Okay then." They held hands and walked out. Of course, their usual date would consider a meal at the apartment and then taking a calm walk around the city. "You know, I'm trying to grow my hair again. You know, to put it in a ponytail like you like it." He smiled.

"Really?" Leeteuk nodded. "Although the managers tell me to cut my hair all the time. It's really annoying." "I see…." Leeteuk stopped at a fountain as Minsoo stopped as well. "Why are we stopping…?" People already started watching them. He leaned down on one knee, taking out the ring. Minsoo blushed and noticed the people watching them.

"Gyo Min-soo… saranghae. Will you marry me?" Leeteuk asked, opened the box. It revealed a single ring with a tiny sapphire on it. Minsoo covered her mouth with her hands. "Jungsoo…" People stared at the couple as Leeteuk waited patiently for her answer. Tears formed in her eyes as she suddenly hugged Leeteuk. "Park Jung-soo… Yes!" The people clapped and took pictures. The media recorded the whole thing and took pictures for the excellent news.

Leeteuk smiled at her and put the ring on her left ring finger. He hugged Minsoo tightly. "At least I don't have to get teased about not being married by age 30…" Minsoo laughed at this. "Good thing."

◘•◘

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months. The same pattern would happen to Sungmin and Sunjung. They would bump into each other (of course, since their rehearsals coincidentally end at the same times), chat at the same café, and walk away. They would always hide one secret from each other, unaware that the other knows.

At one day, they were chatting once again at the café. But Sunjung couldn't take it. After a half hour into talking, she exploded. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, LEE SUNGMIN? THAT YOU WERE MY BOYFRIEND? HOW COULD YOU HIDE THIS FROM ME EVEN THOUGH I LOST MY MEMORY?"

Sungmin's eyes widened as he played with his bangs. "Well…" "Answer me!" "I didn't know how you would react if I told you. You wouldn't believe me…" "Sungminnie ah, your heart is pure, your looks are perfect, how could I not believe you if you told me?"

"So… are we back together again?" Once Sunjung heard this, she started to cry again. "I-I'm sorry, Sungminnie ah."

"But I have a fiancé."


	15. Marry U

"Y-You have a fiancé?" Sungmin stammered. "Since when?"

"… I woke up from the coma ten months after I got the surgery. My parents introduced me to him and well, he proposed to me a few weeks later. … So I said yes." Sunjung looked away. Sungmin was full of mixed feelings, angry, sad, jealous… He finally took it out on Sunjung. "How dare you! You say yes to a proposal while your boyfriend waited for you! I loved you first! I bet I love you more than your fiancé does! I tried becoming a man just for you!"

"…. And would that help? Huh? Changing your character doesn't solve anything! I decided to love someone else and you get all angry at me? That doesn't help either!" Sunjung yelled back. Sungmin's fists shook. "And you never wore that locket I left you a year ago, haven't you! You just decided to not try to remember me?" That finally struck a nerve in Sunjung and she raised her hand.

Sungmin put his hand on the sudden redness on his cheek. "I tried so hard to remember you, Lee Sungmin! And what do you do? You still don't tell me who you are! You don't love me. If you really loved me, you would've told me once we met and hold me tight!" Sungmin tried not to cry as he held onto his cheek. He failed, choking. "Fine, then! We'll never be meant for each other!" He ran off, tears flowing out of his eyes.

The nine members came back as a group, and noticed Sungmin. "Hey, Sungminnie! Over here!" Yesung called out. Sungmin ignored them and ran through them as they made a gap between them. He tried to hide from them so they won't see he's crying.

"Whoa, what's up with him?" Eunhyuk asked.

◘•◘

Sungmin went into Super Junior's dorms, slammed the door in his room, and collapsed on the bed. He cried into a pink pillow. The rest of Super Junior has secretly followed him and were hearing him on the other side of the door. Soon, it was almost nighttime, and Sungmin calmed down a bit. He changed out of his casual suit and into a pair of pajamas. It consisted of shades of pink, dark pink, green, etc and had some white. The dressing room staff had given him the pajamas after a Pajama Party performance two years ago for their thanks. But so far, they've sent one each year.

"I might as well not fall in love." Sungmin sighed.

The other members barged in, wearing their own pajamas. Sungmin stared at them in shock. "T-This is breaking and entering!" "Sungminnie, we are here to cheer you up." Leeteuk said. "Yup! With a pajama party! Like the one we did a year ago!" Shindong said. Sungmin looked down at the mention of the memory. "… You know, you look even more depressing if you have those bangs over your eye. Here." Yesung grabbed a comb and combed it back.

"This will be Leeteuk's last bachelor party as well! He needs one before he gets married." Ryeowook grinned. "… Wait, hyung's engaged?" Sungmin looked at Leeteuk at awe. Leeteuk nodded. "I proposed to Minsoo in public. She said yes." "Ah… I'm jealous, hyung…." Sungmin laid down on his bed. "Sheesh, you have a wide bed too, Sungmin."

Sungmin shrugged in response. He looked down, stood up, and grabbed one of his pillows. He threw it on the floor angrily, kicking it. He hid his face in his hands. "How could she do this to me?" Sungmin nearly choked as he was about to cry. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "Getting proposed to someone else without telling me… It feels like my heart is getting torn…." He held the ring that looked like the one Leeteuk used to propose but it had beautiful sapphires all around the ring, clenching it in his hand.

"She loved you a lot. Minsoo ah told me. She **still** loves you, Sungmin."

"I was invited to their wedding. I guess I'm not going anywhere next month." Sungmin said, putting his head over the pillow. He closed his eyes, depressed. He was depressed the same way he was when he thought Minsoo liked Leeteuk.

◘•◘

Sungmin didn't go anywhere for three weeks. He nearly starved everyday for refusing to eat. He started to lose weight and his muscles started to weaken. The members forced him to eat; worried this problem might make him kill himself. Sungmin wasn't the cute bubbly boy they knew anymore. Now he acted like the opposite. A depressed emo young man. He refused to go to interviews and rehearsals. He missed out on Music Bank and Music Core. Sungmin never smiled.

Finally, the Super Junior members barged into his room and kicked him out. "You can only come back here after an hour! You got to take a walk to gain your muscle back. I want to see sweat!" Leeteuk said firmly. "But, hyung-"Leeteuk slammed the door in his face. Sungmin grumbled. "He's such an umma." He started to take a walk.

He walked around the corner and stopped. Sungmin spotted Sunjung and a young man that looked about a bit taller than him. He recognized the man as Park Hyun-dong, Sunjung's fiancé. Hyun-dong had his arm around Sunjung's shoulders and noticed Sungmin. He whispered in Sunjung's ear as she nodded, running away. Sungmin bravely approached him.

"Ah, Lee Sungmin, is it? Annyoung." Hyun-dong greeted him. "Annyoung." Sungmin said coldly. "Ah, you must be mad. Still in love with Sunjung, are you?" He asked curiously. Sungmin just nodded in response. Suddenly, unexpectedly, Hyun-dong grabbed Sungmin by the shirt collar. Sungmin stared up at him, widening his eyes.

"Too bad. She's going to be mine. I'm going to marry her. After I marry her, I'll kiss up to her parents once again and steal a fortune's worth of their money. After I do that, I'll just dispose of her." Hyun-dong smirked. Sungmin's eyes widened even more. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He suddenly remembered Sunjung's parents owned a very successful company and a restaurant chain, so they were extremely rich.

"Damn you… You… You… YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sungmin imploded once again. He grabbed Hyun-dong's shirt collar and punched him across the face. The other felt the bottom of his lips and punched Sungmin straight back, scratching him along the way. Sungmin put his bangs out of the way and felt a deep wide scar under his eye.

Sungmin growled angrily as the two tackled each other. They grabbed each others' collars, punched, scratched, and hit each other. The members finally spotted Sungmin and Hyun-dong, and finally separated the two. They kicked around angrily, trying to reach for each other. Both had a permanent scar somewhere on their bodies.

"This is where you've been for two hours? Let's go, Sungmin. Leave him." Kyuhyun demanded. Sungmin fought off Leeteuk's and Kyuhyun's tight resistance as they brought him back home. The others left Hyun-dong and followed them.

Hyun-dong smirked again. "See you at the wedding next week, Lee Sungmin."

◘•◘

Sungmin wore a half-sleeved white collared shirt, with a grey vest and a black bowtie. He also wore black slacks and was starting to put on a black jacket. He wasn't going to the wedding, but he decided to wear it anyway. The other members already left to go to the wedding. Sungmin resisted himself from breaking the mirror as he looked at himself. He grabbed the box, with the ring in it, in his hands and clenched it tightly.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang. Sungmin thought for a bit and answered it. "Annyounghaseyo?" He said. "Sungminnie! Minnie ah! The wedding's about to start! We found out something shocking!" Ryeowook's voice shouted quickly. "Eh?" "The marriage! It was forced by her parents! It's an arranged marriage! Sunjung doesn't even want to marry him!" Sungmin's eyes widened as he nearly dropped the phone. "Go get her back now! Stop the wedding!"

Ryeowook hung up. Sungmin put his hand over his mouth and he placed his head on the wall, banging against it. He grabbed onto his shirt on where his heart was and looked out the window. A few tears went down his cheeks. He clenched the ring in his hands as he took off his jacket. He sped out the door and started running to where the chapel is, with a desperate look on his face.

He gasped for breath and slammed into the door of the chapel. "STOP THE WEDDING! I'M AGAINST THIS!" He yelled with all his heart. "HYUN-DONG SSHI DOESN'T DESERVE SUNJUNG!" Sunjung stared at him in awe, wearing her sparkly wedding dress. The veil was over her head. Hyun-dong looked at him angrily. "Is there security here? Get this man!" "No! He was invited!" Sunjung grabbed Hyun-dong's arm. He slapped it away.

The nine members stood up. "We protest against this couple! That man!" Heechul pointed at Hyun-dong. "Only wants to marry her for her parent's money! He doesn't love her! Sunjung doesn't love him either! The only one who loves her is Lee Sungmin! Marrying only for profit is not tolerant!" Hyun-dong glared at the members as they agreed to it.

Soon, security grabbed Hyun-dong and brought him away. Sunjung looked around and fell down on her knees. Sungmin walked over to her slowly and offered a hand to her. Sunjung put her hand in his and stood up. Sungmin put up her veil and got it out of the way. He stroked his thumb on her cheek. Sunjung stared up at him. "Mmm…. You said before that you loved me more. I thought about it, and felt bad. Will you give me some more time? I will prove to you that I love you more. You have to stay by my side until then."

Sungmin removed the box from his pocket and went down on one knee. He started to sing.

_Geudaereul saranghandaneun mal pyuhngsaeng maeil haejugo shipuh__  
__Would you marry me? Nuhl saranghago akkimyuh saragago shipuh_

_Geudaega jami deul ddaemada nae pare jaewuhjugo shipuh__  
__Would you marry me? Iruhn naui maeum huhrakhaejullae?_

_Pyuhngsaeng gyuhte isseulge (I do) Nuhl saranghaneun guhl (I do)__  
__Nungwa biga wado akkyuhjumyuhnsuh (I do)__  
__Nuhreul jikyuhjulge (My love)_

Sunjung covered his mouth. A proposal at the end of a near-wedding? She couldn't believe it. She started to know how much Sungmin loved her. He would sacrifice himself for her, he would help her at any tough situation, and would be happy to show affection anywhere. Sunjung nodded as she started crying. Sungmin stood up, placed the ring on her finger, and held her tightly. He kissed her on the lips as he held her. Everyone applauded.

"Saranghae, Gyo Sun-jung."


	16. Our Love

Sunjung squeaked as Sungmin suddenly put his arms around her waist. They were at an apartment, which was going to be their temporary home until they found a proper home. Due to Sunjung's request, he decided to try to gain back his cute aegyo personality. But his bangs didn't really help. "I have to keep it this way. You don't mind, right, Junnie ah?" Sungmin smiled cutely at her. Sunjung nodded while smiling. He went to sit down on the sofa, holding Sunjung's hand. He let Sunjung sit on his lap as he put his arms around her waist. Sunjung blushed at this.

"Some radio station is now empty. SM suggested we start a radio show together. The radio show I was in with Sunny from SNSD had ended a few years ago. It's really fun." Sungmin pinched Sunjung's cheeks gently. Sunjung nodded. "Sounds like fun. We should do it." "Ah, SM has been letting us loose lately. Now that two, no, three Super Junior members are engaged."

"Three?" Sunjung stared at him. "Yeah. Shindong proposed to his girlfriend a few weeks ago. Fans were really happy when the girl said yes. " She smiled. "It has been hard for you, hasn't it?" Sungmin looked down and kissed her neck. "You have no idea how much I've went through… just to have you." She giggled.

"You went through all of that…" Sunjung smiled, knowing how much Sungmin wanted to love her, hold her, and be with her. They met from Yesung, with Sunjung introduced as only Yesung's cousin. They spent a month living together with Super Junior. Sungmin and Leeteuk had both loved her first. But she loved Sungmin and Leeteuk soon went out with her older sister. Then it ended up like this.

"So, let's get that radio show going, shall we?" Sungmin suggested.

◘•◘

The rest of the members wee in their apartment, stalling time. Yesung played with Little Potato and his two new turtles. Siwon and Kyuhyun were happily chatting. Donghae and Heechul watched TV. Leeteuk was out, busy preparing for his wedding. Ryeowook questioned to himself about his sexuality. Eunhyuk and Shindong were in the kitchen, looking for something to eat.

"Man, there's nothing much to eat since Sunjung went to live with Sungmin…" Shindong complained.

Sunjung and Sungmin both came in the door, both holding shopping bags. They both smiled cutely. "We brought ingredients for food~" Sungmin almost sang. Shindong put his arms up with happiness. "I thought that you guys missed my cooking. So I encouraged Sungmin to help me buy stuff to cook after we set up the radio show."

"Whoa? You have a radio show now! Teukie hyung and I will call you guys during ours!" Eunhyuk happily said. Sunjung nodded and went into their kitchen. "Now if only I could remember where the kitchen tools are…"

"I'll help you." Sungmin led her into the kitchen, smiling.

Heechul pouted. "Ever since Minnie and Sunjunnie got engaged, Minnie gets Sunjunnie all to himself!" He complained. "She doesn't even get to play with her umma and appa…" Both Eunhyuk and Heechul started bawling. "Our daughter is growing up!" They glared at Ryeowook who stared up at them innocently.

"… Why are you guys looking at me?"

◘•◘

Meanwhile, the members mobbed Sunjung, begging for her to get themselves girls. She, of course, laughed at this and fanned them away. Sungmin stayed beside her, protecting her in case they attack her… or something of the sort. "Okay, okay, I'll get you guys some girls." She winked. "But it will be a special condition.

Sunjung took a deep breath. "I will call one of my/Yesung's cousins or one of my close friends. My cousins are pretty cute and my friends are cute as well, not to mention fun to be with. One girl each week. Only assigned to **one** Super Junior member. You will not know if you've been assigned until you bump into her in the city. If you do not like this girl, then too bad. One girl per member." She smiled. "Got it? This will start next week."

Every one of them nodded and walked away. They went back to their usual activities. Sungmin looked at Sunjung. "Why did you do that? Won't it be tiring?" "No, it won't. Plus I'll be occupied doing something whenever you're busy doing band activities. Come on. Help me do their laundry." "Even if you're living with me now, you still want to do things for the band." Sunjung laughed.

Later, Sunjung was folding the clean laundry. Sungmin creeped up to her slowly and quickly put his arms around her neck. Sunjung jumped a bit and turned around. "Ahhhh, you scared me!" "Sorry. It's just so fun scaring you." Sungmin sat down, crossing his legs. He started helping her. Sunjung pouted and stuck out her tongue as she continued folding.

"You know, I've always wanted to get married for some time." Sunjung stared at him. "Really?" "Yeah. Kyuhyun ah and I wanted to take care of these children at a group home. I'm very experienced with babies. After we were done with it, we were both tired but happy. Ever since, I wanted to get married and have some children." Sunjung nodded. "I see."

"We could have one…" Sunjung shoved a shirt into his face. "Not yet, perv." Sungmin pretended to be mad and turned away from him. Sunjung poked him. He waved it off, with a serious look on his face. Sunjung poked him again. He still waved it off. She looked at his face and laughed. "You sure are pouty." Sungmin waved both of his arms at her. She responded by hitting her arms at his. They both laughed as Sungmin accidentally fell on top of her.

He blushed and quickly got up. "A-Ah, I'll check what the other members are doing." Sungmin went out the room, leaving Sunjung confused.


	17. Day by Day

Minsoo and Sunjung were walking together while Leeteuk and Sungmin were together, discussing about wedding arrangements. "It's about time we got some quality sister time. Teukie oppa is so protective of me." "Haha, Sungminnie ah acts the same way to me." "You know, Sungmin sshi really loves you a lot. Teukie oppa told me." "Too bad they're not with us." "If they were here, they would've tried to make this into a double date." "True, haha."

"So how's your band going?" Sunjung asked Minsoo.

"Punk Strive? It's going great! We might be considered as a J-Rock group as well. Our manager have been into us playing rock songs, but we still keep our hip-hop atmosphere."

"Love5 has been great as well. Our new album is selling by the thousands."

The two sisters spent their time indulging themselves in shopping, talking, and looking for their fiancés. Both Leeteuk and Sungmin approached the girls together, each holding a bouquet of roses. Leeteuk gave red roses, and Sungmin gave pink roses. "Enjoying yourselves, you two?" Leeteuk asked, smiling. The two girls nodded vigorously.

"We're going to look for wedding dresses for you two. Come with us, okay?" Sungmin asked politely, taking Sunjung's hand. Sunjung nodded happily in response. Leeteuk held Minsoo's hand as the four went into a dress/suit store. The trip consisted of trying on a bunch of dresses and suits, laughing, and dancing. At some time, Leeteuk forced Sungmin into a pink dress but Sungmin quickly hid to change back, avoiding any cameras. Sunjung couldn't resist laughing.

After hours of tiring trips, the couples started to get back to Leeteuk's and Minsoo's home. They had already found a four-bedroom home, coincidentally five blocks down from Super Junior's apartment. The other couple looked at their house in envy, looked at each other, and smiled sheepishly. "Nice house. I wonder what it looks like inside…" Sungmin and Sunjung both entered their house.

◘•◘

"Minsoo and I have decided on something. It involves the marriage." Leeteuk told Sunjung and Sungmin. Sunjung tilted her head. Sungmin stared at him. Minsoo gave Leeteuk the go-ahead.

"Well, Sungmin… You and Sunjung… are going to get married before us."

Sungmin stood up from his chair. "Eh?"

"Well, even though I proposed to my Minsoonie ah first…" Leeteuk looked at Minsoo and then at the couple. "I know how much Minnie ah has gone through, and that you love each other very much. It's the least I can do for my dongsaeng."

Sungmin hugged Leeteuk. "Thank you, Teukie hyung~!" "Okay, okay, you can let go now." But he wouldn't let go. "Ahhh, Minnie ah, let go!"

◘•◘

It was the day of the wedding. Sungmin looked around for Sunjung, wearing a suit. He finally found her in a room, with people preparing her and fixing her dress. He waved at her, smiling. She waved back, with the same feeling. Sungmin went towards her. "I'm going to check on the bridesmaids. I'll be right back. Don't miss me, okay~?" He pinched her cheek lightly. Sunjung giggled.

"I'm really nervous."

"Aish, so am I."

Sungmin walked away towards the main chapel and about nine girls were there. "Okayyy, let's see if everyone's here." He identified the girls as Yesung's cousins and Sunjung's close friends. "Ah, so all the bridesmaids are here. Where are the groomsmen?" The girls giggled with excitement.

"Sorry if we're late, Minnie ah." The members approached Sungmin. "Ah, thank goodness." He noticed there were only eight members. "… Where's Heechul?" "Well… he wandered off somewhere. I guess he really does do things he feels like doing." Sungmin sighed, shaking his head. "Can one of you go find him? Sheesh, if only Kibum or Hankyung sshi were here to keep him staying still."

The wedding went through excellent. Heechul was able to keep still. Sunjung couldn't stop crying of joy. Afterwards, Sunjung threw the bouquet of flowers into the crowd as one of her friends caught it. She was next to Eunhyuk. She noticed him as they smiled at each other. "H-Hi, I'm HyukJae." "M-Ming-soon." They walked away together, smiling.

Sungmin swept Sunjung into his arms and they went down the stairs. He carried her into the limousine. Sungmin sat down comfortably as he kissed Sunjung lovingly. Sunjung returned the kiss, putting her arms around his neck.

◘•◘

Yesung and Ryeowook were sitting next to each other on the couch, but still kept their distance. Silence engulfed the room as the two wouldn't speak to each other. Both felt awkward in their place. They just didn't really know why. Yesung was playing games on his DSi, while Ryeowook stared at his phone. They looked at each other, stared, and went back towards what they were looking at.

"Have you eaten?" Yesung asked, breaking the silence.

"Huh? " Ryeowook stared at Yesung then went back to his phone. "Oh, yeah. I cooked up some fried rice cakes. There's still more in the pot if you want some." Yesung stared up at the ceiling.

"Why are we this awkward now? We're never like this. Good thing the others aren't here. They would've placed us as the main characters of Intimate Note for sure." Yesung pointed out. Ryeowook laughed, remembering Sungmin, Kangin, Eunhyuk, and Heechul having to be in Intimate Note. "I would've been as shy as Sungmin."

Yesung nodded. Ryeowook set down his phone and played with his fingers, occasionally pushing his hair out of his eyes. "Yesung hyung,…"

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something." Ryeowook felt nervous.

"What is it?" Yesung asked curiously.

"Well… the truth is… that I'm… gay?" Beads of sweat went down Ryeowook's face. Silence swallowed the whole room for a few minutes. Then…

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yesung burst out laughing, in a weird way. "Bwahahahahahaha~! You're kidding, right? We usually just act like that. You're probably confused about what's real or not." Ryeowook looked at his hyung and pouted. "But it's true… I don't want to get a girl from Sunjung noona… I just don't feel anything towards girls…"

Yesung rested his legs on the coffee table. Ryeowook sipped a cup of tea shyly. "Well, I gotta admit… I think I am too. Or at least bisexual." Ryeowook spat out tea and he choked. Yesung grabbed a napkin and wiped Ryeowook's mouth, along with the mess on the floor. "R-Really?" Ryeowook stammered. Yesung nodded.

"Hyung… I feel so ashamed… If my fans ever knew, they wouldn't be my fans anymore…" "Same here." Both of them nodded.

"But hyung…"

"Hmm?"

"You know, during Super Junior Mini Drama, that Forbidden Friendship episode…" Ryeowook looked down. "I kinda thought I felt something when you cuddled with me on the couch…" Yesung stared blankly at his dongsaeng then did something unbelievable as he stood up.

He kissed Ryeowook.

"Oi! We're back! And we brought ramyun!"

"Dang, they're back." Yesung jumped onto the couch and looked as if nothing happened. Ryeowook just sat there, unmoving. His eyes were opened in awe. Heechul went in first and noticed the early magnae. "Hey, did something happen?" Ryeowook blinked. "U-Uh, nothing. You know, I cooked fried rice cakes." "Aiiiiiish, you should've called us, saying that! We got a twelve-pack of ramyun!" Heechul screeched. He stomped out of the room.

◘•◘

It's been weeks since the famous couple married. Articles popped up everywhere, more supporting MinJung fans grew, and many magazines asked for interviews. The two found a calming five-room home just in the neighborhood of Minsoo and Leeteuk. They had helped with the house search as well. Sungmin and Sunjung was then persuaded by their managers to act more cuter around each other in public to get a bigger fanbase for the two bands.

Sungmin stood in the balcony of the two's bedroom, thinking about a lot of things. "Ahhhh, the sunset looks pretty today." Sunjung went into the room, wearing a strapped black shirt and a black skirt. "Ahhh, the rehearsal was kinda tiring."

"Oh, are you tired?"

"Not really."

"Ah, if you are tired, you can sleep…"

"No, it's okay. But I think I shed a few pounds while dancing…" Sunjung trailed her hand around her curves.

Sungmin blushed, thinking seriously about something. He left the balcony and into the room, approaching Sunjung. He kissed Sunjung, as they continued. Their tongues touched and wrestled a bit. They stopped, and stared at each other. Their eyes were already filled with lust. "I promise… to be gentle to you…" Sungmin whispered in her ear, kissing her neck. She blushed.

Sungmin unknowingly started removing the straps of her shirt. Sunjung looked up at him and stared into his eyes. They fell into the bed, kissing. Within a matter of minutes, Sungmin's shirt fell onto the floor.


End file.
